Une dernière visite
by PinguCat
Summary: "Je souhaite rester avec toi pour l'éternité" La magie était là. Sans le savoir, ils avaient murmuré le vœu dans la tête de l'autre. Et leurs sourires auraient suffi à faire fendre le ciel en deux. OS, POST CUBA. Charles/Erik


**_Hello : )_**

Petite fiction sans prétention, je m'ennuyais un peu...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira : )

* * *

 _Raven_

L'intéressée se retourna. Personne. Son nom avait été murmuré comme un supplice. Et elle se rendit compte que c'était dans sa tête.

 _Charles_

Elle n'avait plus remis les pieds au manoir depuis Cuba. Elle avait pris la décision de suivre à l'aveuglette Erik dans sa conquête. Persuadée d'y être à sa place. Abandonnant Charles par la même occasion. Et chaque jour qui s'écoulait, elle y pensait. Il lui manquait.

 _Raven_

Ça sonnait comme un appel à l'aide. Doucement, elle sentit la présence de Charles quitter sa tête.

« Tout va bien ? »

Erik venait d'entré dans la pièce. Elle sortit rapidement son portable, tapota dessus à toute vitesse en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

« Hank… C'est moi »

Elle sentit la douce chaleur d'Erik à ses côtés. Il s'appuya doucement contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, les bras croisé et observait le moindre faits et geste de Raven.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Erik savait très bien de qui elle parlait. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Le laisser à Cuba avait été un réel supplice. La douleur qui avait émané de ses yeux bleus profond l'avait fait hésiter. Il aurait suffi d'un mot, d'une demande, et Erik serait resté. Mais leurs dernières paroles avaient été remplies d'amertume. Ils avaient pourtant connu mieux. Tellement mieux.

Raven raccrocha. Elle resta un instant la, à contempler son portable. Elle leva les yeux vers Erik. Le regard acier du châtains croisa celui de la jeune fille.

« Il faut qu'on y aille Erik »

* * *

Remettre les pieds au manoir signifiait revenir en terrain neutre. Raven avait repris son apparence humaine et Erik avait revêtu son précieux col roulé et abandonné cape et casque.

Ils arrivèrent, à deux, au pied des marches de la demeure. Hank et Alex les attendais. Erik remarqua de suite leur mine grave. Raven étreignis les deux hommes tandis qu'Erik patientait sur le côté. S'il était là, c'était uniquement parce-que Raven lui avait demandé. Sa présence ici n'était pas du goût de tous apparemment. Cuba était encore trop frais dans la tête de tous. Et les rancœurs qui vont avec.

« Il est la haut » fit Hank à l'adresse de Raven

Les souvenirs affluaient son esprit tandis qu'il gravissait les marches accompagné de Raven et Hank. Arrivé devant la chambre de Charles, Sean en sortit doucement sans faire de bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la ? » cracha Sean

Ils se scrutèrent du regard un moment. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Sean aurait tellement voulu déverser sa fureur sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas le jour.

« Son état se dégrade » dit-il à Hank

« Je sais… »

L'ambiance était lourde. Que se passait-il exactement ? Raven brisa ce silence et se décida à entrer dans la chambre de Charles, Erik sur ses talons.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux faisait peine à voir. Charles était allongé sous sa couette, la mine pâle. Ses yeux auparavant si bleu était injecté de rouge et des cernes violacé les accentuaient. Raven accourra à son chevet et se mit à genoux près de lui.

« Charles, oh mon dieu Charles… Je m'en veux tellement »

Erik remarqua un fauteuil roulant qui trônait non loin de son lit. Et une pile incalculable de boîte de comprimés était dispersée çà et là. Charles tourna la tête vers Raven et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Je suis content de te voir Raven »

Elle releva ses yeux emplis d'eau vers lui, attrapa la main qui lui caressait les cheveux et la posa sur sa propre joue.

« Charles, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il lui souria faiblement et releva la tête vers Erik qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée.

 _La balle_ , se dit le contrôleur de métal. Cette balle que lui-même à loger dans le bas du dos du télépathe. La culpabilité le pris au cou quand il sentit les deux paires de yeux l'observé. Il fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya d'une main sur cette dernière, le souffle court. De son autre main, il appuya contre son torse dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur qui lui pinçait le cœur.

« Il refuse un quelconque traitement » fit Hank derrière lui

« Il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, au début c'était gérable. Mais il y a eu des complications. Et il a refusé de se soigner. Et maintenant l'infection va bientôt atteindre son cœur et il va… »

L'allemand ferma les yeux, la douleur l'avait envahi tout entier. C'était sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. S'il était resté, Charles aurait accepté un quelconque traitement. Il sentit Hank partir tandis qu'il s'écroula à terre. Il s'adossa au mur, pris sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Charles lui avait tout donné et voilà comment il le remerciait. Tout le métal autour de lui commençait à vibrer en même temps que la colère qui montait en lui. Il sentit Raven sortir silencieusement et il laissa retomber les objets à terre.

« Il veut te voir »

Il se releva et chassa ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Il croisa les yeux bouffi à cause des larmes de Raven. Elle fit volte-face et s'éclipsa laissant Erik seul face à cette immense porte.

Il inspira profondément et entra dans la chambre déterminé. Charles était à présent assis dans son lit et buvait un verre d'eau auquel il accompagnait divers cachet. Erik se rapprocha et après que le télépathe l'ait autorisé, il prit place au pied de son lit.

« Charles… »

« Ne dis rien » dit-il le souffle court

Un ange passa. Erik remarqua à quel point Charles avait maigri. La faiblesse se lisait sur son visage, et malgré tout, il réussit à percevoir une certaine lueur dans les yeux du télépathe. Cette lueur, il l'avait dévoré mainte et mainte fois. Il l'a connaissait par cœur et la transperçait de tout son être. Il retrouvait cette chaleur qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais.

« Tout est de ma faute » murmura le contrôleur de métal

« Ne t'en veux pas Erik. J'ai fini de t'en vouloir il y a bien longtemps. »

Charles se redressa un peu plus invitant Erik à se rapprocher. Une fois installé, il lui prit la main et lui souria tendrement.

« Charles, comment peux-tu être aussi bon avec moi après ce que je t'ai fait subir ? C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état… »

« La réponse parait _évidente_ » murmura le télépathe

Erik souria et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Charles maintenant humide par les larmes. De son pouce, il les chassa mais elles revenaient à chaque fois.

« C'est toi qui m'as quitté Charles…Sans aucune raison, et jamais… Jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer»

Charles porta ses doigts jusqu'à sa tempe, il se concentra plus que son état le permettait et ouvrit son esprit essayant d'atteindre celui d'Erik. Ce dernier se laissa faire, à son grand étonnement.

Ils fermèrent tout deux les yeux et furent assailli de souvenir, mais Charles voulait lui montré quelques chose de précis. Le télépathe projeta l'image d'Erik et Raven. La jeune fille était dans son plus simple appareil, nu dans le lit du contrôleur de métal. Il reçut de plein fouet l'image de lui et Raven s'embrassant et il put ressentir la douleur qui avait envahi le cœur du télépathe suite à cette découverte. Et Charles quitta sa tête.

« Tu pensais que je ne le découvrirai pas hein… »

« Je l'ai fait pour son bien, Charles.»

« Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant, vous êtes partis ensemble… _Ça veut tout dire_ » dit-il en étouffant un sanglot

Erik savait où il voulait en venir. Il attrapa la main de Charles et posa ses doigts sur sa tempe, le forçant à entrer dans sa tête. Ce qu'il fit avec facilité. Erik lui envoya ses souvenirs des dernières semaines. Son désespoir quand Charles l'avait quitté ce soir-là. La jalousie qu'il l'avait envahi quand ce dernier avait vu son amour usé de ses charmes auprès de Moira quelques jours après. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il abandonna Charles sur cette plage. Charles fut spectateur, via les yeux d'Erik, d'une Raven parfaitement enlacée à Azazel, ce démon rouge qu'il avait combattu à Cuba. Il capta très bien la tristesse d'Erik alors que celui-ci contemplait une photo de lui caché dans sa table de nuit. Erik rompit le contact et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il put lire la confusion du télépathe, il le connaissait par cœur.

« Mais… Je pensais… _Toi et Raven_ … »

« Non, je l'ai fait que pour l'aider à s'accepter Charles… »

Un ange passa.

« Je voulais te rendre jaloux avec Moira…» murmura le brun

Ils se scrutèrent du regard un moment. Ils se rendaient maintenant compte. _Ils avaient laissé passer leur chance_. Leur chance d'être heureux à _deux_. Juste pour une erreur d'interprétation. Charles fit une grimace qui alerta soudainement Erik. Le télépathe posa sa main dans le bas de son dos en fermant fermement les yeux.

« Allonge-toi » fit doucement Erik

Il se leva et aida le brun à s'installer au mieux.

« Viens… près de moi » lui demanda Charles

Et l'intéressé ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta ses chaussures et se coucha dans les couvertures. Il fit lentement glissé le télépathe contre son torse. Il était fiévreux et transpirant. Il embrassa délicatement le front de Charles qui s'apaisa directement à ce contact. Et il s'endormi bercé par le souffle régulier d'Erik et ses battements de cœur.

* * *

Erik somnolait quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Charles bougea légèrement contre son torse mais il restait profondément endormi. Son visage était si paisible et pendant un instant il oublia la raison de sa venue ici. D'un geste de main il enclencha la poignet de la porte pour ouvrir cette dernière. Et Alex fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte. Erik porta son doigt contre ses lèvres, le mimant de faire doucement. Il s'approcha silencieusement du côté d'Erik.

« Le repas est prêt, d'habitude il essaye de venir mais depuis quelques jours c'est ici qu'il mange… »

« J'arrive »

Alex reparti aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Il se détacha doucement de Charles et se leva tandis que Charles ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » fit-il en attrapant son poignet

« J'arrive, c'est l'heure de manger »

Il hésita un moment. Mais Charles tira légèrement sur sa manche. _Alors il le voulait aussi_. Erik se pencha et captura les lèvres du télépathe. Ce contact était doux mais passionné. Ils savourèrent ce simple baiser qui les fit frissonner. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Erik contempla Charles, qui était resté les yeux fermé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Un mince sourire apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir le sourire d'Erik.

* * *

Un silence de mort pesait dans la cuisine alors que les 4 jeunes gens se servaient de spaghetti. Erik entra dans la pièce et 4 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je… On va manger la haut »

Il prit un plateau, deux assiettes et entrepris de se servir.

« Tu sais, commença Sean qui mettait du fromage râpé dans son assiette, _on a toujours su_ »

Erik se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

« Toi et Charles… »

« Dès le premier soir on a su » termina Alex

« C'est vrai ? » interrogea l'allemand

Tous les 4 hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Il se sentit rougir. C'est vrai, ils avaient essayé d'être discret sur leur relation et n'avaient rien dis à personne. Une fois de plus, ces enfants l'étonnait.

* * *

« Tu savais que les enfants savaient pour… nous ? » dit Erik en aidant Charles à manger

« Ha bon » ria doucement le télépathe

Ils finirent de manger silencieusement. Erik les débarrassa pendant que Charles prenait divers cachets. Erik l'aida à se rallonger et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

« Reste…Cette nuit… S'il te plait »

* * *

La soirée se passa, pour tous les habitants, dans la chambre de Charles. Raven, Charles et Alex jouaient aux cartes sur le lit du télépathe tandis qu'Erik essayait de faire comprendre à Sean comment jouer aux échecs. Hank était tapis dans un coin de la pièce, griffonnant, jurant et cherchant dans divers livres une solution pour apaiser et soigner d'une quelconque manière Charles. Voir Charles aussi souriant l'avait poussé à trouver une solution rapidement. Il avait l'air d'avoir repris certaines couleurs et semblait _heureux_. Il releva la tête pour l'observer et croisa son regard, confiant. Raven et Alex riaient, c'était agréable. Soudain, le visage de Charles se crispa de douleurs. Hank et Erik se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Ça va, mentit Charles, il est temps que je m'allonge un peu »

Un par un, ils sortirent de sa chambre lui souhait une bonne nuit. Erik ferma la porte derrière Sean et se retourna. Charles lui souria et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa en boxer près du corps brulant de fièvre du brun. Ils se firent face et Erik repensa à tous ses moments vécu auprès de cet être si précieux à ses yeux. Il se souvenu de leur première rencontre, leurs parties d'échecs et leur nombreux fous rire. Il se souvenu comment Charles et lui avait céder à cette tentation qui leur était jusqu'alors inconnu. Leur première nuit d'amour ou Charles s'était donné corps et âme et les nombreuses nuits qui ont suivi. Sa façon qu'il avait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et la douceur de leurs gestes quand ils faisaient l'amour.

« _Embrasse-moi_ »

Et Erik fondit sur ses lèvres aussi vite que la phrase avait été prononcé. Il demanda timidement l'accès à la langue du brun et regoûta enfin à Charles. Ce goût si nouveau et pourtant connu depuis toujours. Le baiser s'approfondit tandis que Charles tira Erik pour qu'il se positionne au-dessus de lui. Ils rompirent le baiser, le souffle court. Erik pressa son front contre celui brulant de Charles.

« Je t'aime »

Et c'était une évidence. Jamais ce sentiment ne l'avait quitté. Depuis le premier regard, ce sentiment avait grandis en lui. Lui faisant parfois oublié toute la haine qui l'habitait. Charles avait ce don de l'apaisé rien qu'avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Erik »

Charles se releva pour quémander un nouveau baiser et un nouveau ballet enflammé commença faisant monter le plaisir au creux de leurs reins.

Erik, frappé par la réalité, mis fin au baiser et repris place à côté de Charles. L'état de ce dernier ne permettait rien de tel.

« Je me retiens de pas te faire l'amour sur le champ» ria Erik

Charles se blottit dans les bras de ce dernier et soupira de soulagement.

« Je pensais ne plus jamais revivre ce genre de moment » dit-il

Erik le regarda, caressant délicatement sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Les yeux brillant de Charles l'observait, un sourire coquin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il porta ses doigts à sa tempe et le décor changea soudainement.

* * *

Ils étaient allongés sur un plaid à même le sol. Ils observaient les étoiles, la lune brillant dans leurs yeux. Le télépathe ne ressentais plus aucune douleurs, ses jambes avaient repris leur fonction et il se sentait _bien_. Charles releva la tête du torse d'Erik et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Co… Comment as-tu fais ça? » Demanda Erik ébahit

« Mon don… Il me permet ce genre de chose. Je peux t'emmener où tu veux. Nous ne sommes pas réellement la, mais les sensations, les ressentis, _ça c'est réel_. »

Erik fit basculer Charles sous lui, l'embrassant passionnément. L'illusion était parfaite. Le don du brun l'étonnait plus que jamais. Charles passa ses mains sous le pull d'Erik et l'ôta à la hâte. Leurs vêtements furent vite retirés. Erik pressait son bassin contre celui de Charles qui gémissait contre la bouche de l'allemand. C'était si bon, si naturel. Ils firent l'amour lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, partageant leur amour avec passion. Leur gémissement résonnait au loin, une fine pellicule de sueur se formant sur leurs peaux. La nuit fraiche mais agréable la baleilla d'un coup de vent. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en parfaite symbiose. Erik embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, se délectant des sensations qui électrifiait le corps du télépathe. Il s'allongea près de lui et contempla le ciel. Leurs respirations se calmèrent et bientôt, le calme de la nuit fut interrompu par un mouvement dans le ciel

« _Une étoile filante_ » s'extasia Erik

« C'est le moment de faire un vœu » souria Charles contre le torse de l'allemand

Ils fermèrent les yeux et, firent le même vœu. _Je souhaite rester avec toi pour l'éternité_. La magie était là. Sans le savoir, ils avaient murmuré le vœu dans la tête de l'autre. Et leurs sourires auraient suffi à faire fendre le ciel en deux.

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Charles, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

« C'est merveilleux, _tu es merveilleux Charles_ » murmura Erik

« Je t'aime Erik, je te remercie d'être venu aujourd'hui »

Il déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de son vis-à-vis et ils s'endormirent, leurs corps emmêlés et parfaitement emboîté.

* * *

Il avait passé la nuit à chercher la solution. Elle était là, à portée de main, il en était sûr. Raven était resté avec lui, l'avait aidé à trouver divers piste. Certaines n'aboutissaient à rien, d'autre était très intéressante. Il étudia une dernière fois ces notes et d'un coup, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux. Ça paraissait tellement évident. Il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main en se traitant d'imbécile. Il réveilla Raven qui s'était endormi sur un livre et lui partagea sa découverte. Sautant de joie, il rassembla ses notes et couru à travers les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, Raven sur ses talons.

« Charles, Erik, j'ai trouvé _la solution_ » cria Hank en toquant à la porte

Il l'ouvrit à la volée, tant pis s'il les prenait dans une situation embarrassante. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Hank et Raven découvrirent Erik tenant dans ses bras le corps de Charles, inerte. Il le berçait, _doucement_ , les larmes envahissant ses joues. Elles tombaient en cascade et mourraient dans les cheveux du télépathe. La tête de son amour contre son torse, il caressait tendrement ses cheveux en murmurant des paroles que les deux arrivants ne comprenaient pas. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras avant de pousser un cri sans son en serrant son petit corps aussi fort qu'au possible.

* * *

Des avis ? : )

 _Petite fin de m*rde, oui oui..._


End file.
